


I fixed it

by MadiPeach



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:07:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5841022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadiPeach/pseuds/MadiPeach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Taa daa! You're all welcome.</p><p>PRAISE FOR "I FIXED IT"</p><p>"Fucking hell" -My friend Jessica<br/>"It was the most beautiful thing I've ever read" -My friend Jessica again<br/>"SEMINAL LITERATURE" -Leupagus</p></blockquote>





	I fixed it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leupagus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leupagus/gifts).
  * Inspired by [to the sky without wings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5609887) by [leupagus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leupagus/pseuds/leupagus). 



_Poe leans in for one more kiss, and then another, and then Luke is pulling away. Poe plants his feet in the ground and watches Luke climb into the jumper._

_“So I can keep it for now?” he asks, above the noise of the engine starting up. “Sure,” Luke calls. “At least until someone comes along who looks better in it!” The hatch closes and Luke is just a gold-brown impression in the cockpit, already blurred._

_Poe cups his hands around his mouth to shout, “Who’s gonna look better in this than me?” as the ship lifts off and the cold closes in._

\-----------

Poe was still watching the quad jumper when it turned around. He stared as Luke turned off the engine and slid out from the cockpit. “I changed my mind,” Luke explained, quickly moving into Poe’s space, “I don’t know what I was thinking. I can’t just leave.” He put one arm around Poe’s shoulder and seized Poe’s thigh with the other, dipping him and leaning in for a kiss. “Baby, you’re my forever girl,” Luke murmured against Poe’s lips.

Poe and Luke proceeded to bang like a screen door in a hurricane.

Meanwhile in a 20 mile radius of this event, shirts ripping, men turning gay. “Oh Master Luke!” It was amazing.

“[D a m n] [f u c k i n g] right,” whistled R2.

**Author's Note:**

> Taa daa! You're all welcome.
> 
> PRAISE FOR "I FIXED IT"
> 
> "Fucking hell" -My friend Jessica  
> "It was the most beautiful thing I've ever read" -My friend Jessica again  
> "SEMINAL LITERATURE" -Leupagus


End file.
